Jingle Tinkle
by steelsword69
Summary: The mayor of Leafville decides to have the villagers give Jingle milk like how he gives Santa milk, which results in Jingle finding out the consequences of drinking tons and tons of milk, rated M for omorashi as per usual...
It was a snowy night in the town of Leafville, it was December the 24th, the night before Toy Day, walking to the village was a brown reindeer, wearing a red hat with a white ball on the tip, a red jacket with white fluff on the edges, brown gloves with white fluff on the edges, red pants with a black belt, black boots and a peach sack full of presents, this guy was called Jingle, he never normally wore pants, but he wanted to try wearing them at least once, they were pretty comfy, he seemed to be enjoying them, though wearing boots seemed pretty weird compared to being barefoot.

Jingle walked to the town, he went to one of the villager's house, it was pretty plain, but looked okay, he climbed through the window, he put one present on the bed, he noticed something on the bed,

" _Hey Jingle, we wanted to thank you for giving us presents, so we got you something! It's on the table, it's a glass of milk, you can drink it if you want!"_

Earlier that night, the mayor suggested to Isabelle to make everyone give Jingle milk and cookies like Santa would back in his hometown, Isabelle however only allowed milk, because cookies are poisonous to reindeer.

Jingle looked over to the nearest table, he saw a glass of milk, he looked at it a bit, then put the glass to his mouth and drank it, he rubbed his mouth with his sleeve and climbed out the window.

House after house, Jingle put a present on the bed and drank the provided milk, except Jingle didn't realise the problem, not the presents, but the milk, all that milk he drank would have to go somewhere, and Jingle would soon realise how much he messed up drinking so much milk…

Jingle climbed into Re-Tail through the window, it was pretty barren without the presence of Reese and Cyrus, Jingle walked through the store, he didn't know where they slept, so he put the presents on a desk, where he saw two glasses of milk.

Jingle picked up one of the glasses of milk, as he was about to drink it, he felt a small twinge in his lower area, Jingle had to pee, he looked unsure about drinking both glasses of milk now, he decided to keep on going with the milk, as long as it meant making everyone happy.

After Jingle drank two whole glasses of milk, he walked into Main Street, and climbed into the Able Sisters shop, Jingle put three presents on the desk, he looked over to the desk and, yep, three glasses of milk, Jingle groaned in dismay, just looking at them made him need to pee even more, but if it made everyone happy, he had to do it, as much as it was against his own wishes, Jingle downed all three glasses of milk.

Jingle closed the window of the Able Sisters shop, as he was walking to the next shop, he saw the next shop, T&T Mart, Jingle groaned, his bladder filling rapidly from all that milk, he knew there'd be two glasses of milk.

"Anything to make the kids happy right?" Jingle muttered to himself, he climbed into the shop, put the presents on the desk, and drank the provided milk,

As Jingle exited T&T Mart, the pressure in his overly full bladder increased, Jingle began softly squirming in place, all that milk now taking its toll on his bladder.

Jingle walked into the Post Office, there waiting for her next customer was Phyllis.

"Good evening!" she said.  
"Yes." Jingle smiled, walking over to the desk, and handing two presents to Phyllis, "Good Evening."  
"Here's your milk." Sighed Phyllis, giving Jingle one glass of milk. Jingle drank the glass of milk, "I forgot to pour mine." Said Phyllis, "So I'll do it now…"

Jingle watched as Phyllis poured him a glass of milk, he couldn't explain it, but watching the milk fall into the glass, it was agonizing, especially on his bladder, Jingle realised it was only because he had to pee, extremely badly, Jingle stood there, bobbing his legs up and down…

"Here…" smiled Phyllis, Jingle downed the entire thing in seconds, Phyllis then noticed Jingle's odd behaviour…

"You alright?" said Phyllis, glaring at Jingle weirdly…  
"I really need to pee." Jingle moaned, slowly losing the ability to stand still, "Can I use your bathroom?"  
"We don't have bathrooms in the post office." Said Phyllis, Jingle had a feeling of shock and confusion on his face.  
"What?" said Jingle, now incapable of standing still, "Where do you… go then?"  
"We don't have to." Giggled Phyllis, "We only eat or drink after work."  
Jingle groaned in annoyance, "I'll be going then." He said.  
"See you around." Sighed Phyllis, combing her wings.

Jingle walked out of the Post Office, he could hardly concentrate on the task at hand, now he began searching for a bathroom after his glass of milk and present delivery, but no luck.

As Jingle walked out of the last house in Main Street, Jingle felt a painful shock in his bladder, Jingle grabbed his crotch, he realised what was going to happen if he didn't find somewhere to relive himself…

"Okay then," Jingle sighed, "Just a few more houses on the right, and I'm done…"

Jingle continued on with his job, his completely overloaded and swollen bladder weighing him down, instead of climbing through the window, he went through the door, put the present on the table, downed the glass of milk and left…

Jingle went into one house, he saw it, a portable toilet, sure it was in a house but words could not explain the relief he felt, he was about to open the portable toilet door, when he saw something bright, the sun rising, it wasn't long before everyone would wake up…

Jingle sighed in disbelief, he placed the present on the floor in a hurry, and drank the milk, as he finished, he felt a massive spasm in his bladder, the shock caused him to drop the empty glass and have it smash into pieces all over the floor, Jingle pressed his other hand into his crotch, Jingle realised he wouldn't be able to hold it much longer, but decided to keep up with his job, even if it costed him his dignity, he walked out of the house, denying himself the relief he so desperately needed… All so he could make everyone happy…

Jingle walked through the door of the last house, his sack of one present in his mouth, Jingle then felt something… he looked at his crotch, there was a small wet patch on his pants where he was holding, Jingle had leaked into his pants, it was only a matter of time before he would wet himself in someone else's house…

Jingle picked up a present with his mouth and threw it on the floor, Jingle uncontrollably let out another spurt in his boxers, he then saw it, it was on the desk.

Another glass of milk.

Jingle broke down quietly as another spurt shot into his pants, streaming down his left leg, tears running down his face, he knew there'd be no way he'd make it out dry if he drunk that,

But if it made him or her happy…

Jingle removed one hand from his crotch, picked up the glass, the moment he put the glass to his lips he started spurting uncontrollably, tears ran down his face has he forced himself to drink the milk, he put the glass of milk on the desk and groped himself with both hands, he knocked something over by accident…

But it was too late at that point…

"Oh no…" Jingle muttered, warm pee began gushing into his pants, streaming down his legs and soaking his shoes and the carpet underneath him…

There was the problem, the carpet…

Jingle looked horrified when he saw the entire floor was covered in carpet, it looked pretty expensive, and then he saw a bright light, when his eyes adjusted to it, he saw a villager, it was Amelia…

"What the hell?" she yelled, the first thing she saw waking up was Jingle pissing himself, not to mention one of her ornaments missing…

As soon as Jingle stopped his… accident… Amelia got out of bed, and was seemingly about to leave to call the cops…

Jingle fell to his knees and promptly burst into tears, "Please!" he pleaded "I'm so sorry, don't tell anyone about this!"

Amelia glared at Jingle, then smiled, "Hey." she smiled, "It's okay… you don't have anything to worry about…"  
"R-really?" asked Jingle, drying his tears away…  
"I won't have you charged for anything." Said Amelia, "But you should tell everyone what happened, and I'll give you some money so you can buy me another ornament…"  
"T-thanks." Sighed Jingle…

Jingle walked outside, ready to go to T&T Mart, when suddenly, Isabelle pulled him over to a wooden podium.

"This is Jingle." Smiled Isabelle, "He's gonna thank us for the milk!"  
"Well…" sighed Jingle, looking at his completely drenched pants, "I'd to thank you all for the milk, but… next time, don't supply so much."  
The audience was confused.  
"Look." Sighed Jingle, smiling proudly, "You had good intentions, but you should just put one glass of milk outside, because, I drank so much… I wet myself…"

Jingle walked in front of the podium, revealing his piss soaked pants, much to the audience's shock, "I had quite an accident didn't I?" chuckled Jingle, "But this was because you all gave me too much milk to drink, so just put one glass outside instead of a whole village full of em!"

The audience clapped awkwardly as Jingle walked into T&T Mart…

Jingle bought the ornament from one of the Nooklings, who giggled at the fact that he wet himself, but was understanding of it, when he gave the ornament to Amelia, Jingle was ready to go home…

He stood on top of a hill, soon, Santa came on his sleigh, who perched it on the hill, Santa glared at Jingle…

"What happened?" asked Santa, looking at Jingle's ruined pants…  
"Everyone gave me a lot to drink this year." Laughed Jingle, who got on the sleigh, they then rode off into the distance.

THE END

* * *

 _Anyway, that's it Listen, I'm not sure if I can keep writing omorashi fanfictions, I'm unsure if I can continue my other fanfics in general, but I'll think about it, right now this'll now be just a little secondary hobby I have, okay? plus I want to write original fiction one day, but it won't be stuff like this, okay? Anyway, Rate and Review, I guess…_


End file.
